


Rag And Bone Venom

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any/Any, "I'm no superman, but I'll always be your man."
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2018





	Rag And Bone Venom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



Dean thought he could hide from the cancer. He believed the treatment would work and after a few months of pain and suffering he would rise stronger, healthier. But hope was lost. The sickness destroyed his body, left him frail and thin.

He can see the truth now. There is no outrunning this darkness. But he will not go down to the grave with his head bowed. He has made peace with his impending death. He cannot stop what is coming.

He has battled his way through a world of pain and sickness, he fought with all his might until he could fight no more. The doctor’s best efforts were in vain. Tragically, the illness won. He could sorrowful cry and scream. He could drop to his knees and beg God for salvation. Dean doesn’t do any of that. He accepts his fate and prepares his last meal; a juicy cheeseburger with extra onions. A beer in one hand, a spatula in the other, and his brother by his side. He smiles as the meat sizzles on the grill, groaning blissfully as the rich deliciousness aroma tickles his nose.

Sam watches his brave brother, admiring the way Dean is peacefully calm in the face of death. He notices the soft blush on those cute cheeks, eyes twinkling happily, a genuine smile dancing on his lips. Sam is not hungry, however, he graciously accepts the burger when Dean gives it to him. Dean, smirking fondly, takes a bite of his burger and smiles as brightly as the yellow sun on a sunny spring day.

To Sam, the sight is the most heartbreaking and heartwarming thing he has ever seen. Dean is not terrified or dreadful. He is blissfully content as he takes another bite of his burger and groans “mmm…mmm,” before smiling and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Soon, Dean will leave Sam behind, heartbroken and alone. Yet Sam doesn’t linger on the darkness, but on the light of joy on his brother’s face. Dean is peaceful, happy, and Sam is grateful to spend his final moment in this life with the brother he loves.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/922561.html?thread=108270529#t108270529)


End file.
